


Уроборос

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, и щедрая порция рефлексии, люби меня люби
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Во сне он видит бездну. Серое, вязкое нечто, заполненное разбитыми кусками воспоминаний. Он перебирается между островками, парящими в воздухе, хотя видимость заканчивается на расстоянии руки. Он знает, кого найдет в конце пути, и раз за разом он соскальзывает, не удерживается, оступается – и падает вниз.





	Уроборос

_I know the pieces fit  
'Cause I watched them fall away._

 

 

С него все началось.

Данте не помнит себя без него. Он даже не представляет себя без него – до тех пор, пока Вергилий не исчезает в пожаре их дома, оставляя после себя лишь черную пустоту, которую он пытается заполнить чем угодно, но которая разъедает его лишь сильнее.  

Во сне он видит бездну. Серое, вязкое нечто, заполненное разбитыми кусками воспоминаний. Он перебирается между островками, парящими в воздухе, хотя видимость заканчивается на расстоянии руки. Он знает, кого найдет в конце пути, и раз за разом он соскальзывает, не удерживается, оступается – и падает вниз.

 

\--

 

Данте снятся тяжелые, черные сны.

Ему снится Вергилий.

Это давнее воспоминание – такое давнее, что не осталось ничего, кроме самого Вергилия. Он лежит, раскинувшись на измятых простынях, обхватив его бедрами и держась руками за кованное изголовье кровати. Данте кладет одну руку поверх его ладони и сжимает, крепко, до боли вжимая его руку в металл. Вергилий выдыхает и улыбается, обнажая зубы – и Данте от этого совсем ведет, движения становятся резкими и хаотичными.

Верг прикусывает губу, когда Данте задевает его особо чувствительно, и чуть прикрывает глаза. Ему хочется укусить эту губу самому, сжать зубы, а потом зализать укус, углубляясь в теплый рот, но нельзя – Вергилий не выносит поцелуев. Зато он видит прекрасно, как хочется этого Данте, и он специально доводит его, притягивает его к себе ближе и проводит горячим дыханием вдоль челюсти, утыкаясь в ухо.

\- Самоконтроль, - насмешливо шепчет он. – Самоконтроль, Данте. У тебя есть хоть капля гордости?

\- Кто бы говорил, - глухо говорит ему в шею Данте.

Он двигается резко и сильно, и Верг не может сдержать стон.

Каждый их раз в постели – как еще один бой, в котором они пытаются доказать свое превосходство. Вергилий откидывает голову назад, и Данте впивается в нее полупоцелуем-полуукусом, оставляя след. Мгновение – и он уже лежит на спине, а Вергилий усаживается ему на бедра, направляя его внутрь себя. Данте проводит руками вверх по ребрам и спускается обратно до бедер, придерживая так крепко, что на коже остаются белые следы. Вергилий ведет, но Данте не собирается подстраиваться, он тянет его на себя и трахает сильно, жестко – так, что Верг теряет контроль и закрывает глаза, между бровей у него залегает такая знакомая морщинка.

Он кладет ему руку чуть выше ребер, чтобы почувствовать биение сердца – и ладонь проваливается вниз, в черноту.

Данте просыпается, весь в поту, на перекрученных простынях. Он быстро, неаккуратно дрочит, держась за воспоминание закушенной губы и сведенных бровей, а потом сидит до самого утра за столом, приканчивая бутылку виски.

 

\--

 

Он приходит во сне все чаще.

Воспоминания мешаются, перескакивают с года на год.

Данте видит, как они дерутся, как раскаляются мечи от столкновения и поет металл, он даже чувствует, как болят запястья от чудовищной нагрузки. Он сжимает руку сильнее – и в следующее мгновение чувствует под ладонью не рукоять меча, но крепкое бедро.

Он сидит на пятках между раздвинутых коленей Вергилия, запыхавшись, и смотрит снизу вверх. Верг проходится рукой по его волосам, и Данте, не задумываясь, ластится к ладони. Вергилий хмыкает, улыбаясь самими краешками губ, запускает пальцы в волосы дальше и тянет – Данте понимает его без слов и подвигается ближе, лезет ему в штаны.

\- Данте, - говорит он – даже без нотки обычного высокомерия, тянет его имя, и у Данте сводит низ живота от возбуждения, когда он слышит этот голос.  

Он забирает в рот сразу глубоко, чуть ли не давясь, и Вергилий придерживает ему челюсть большим пальцем, отодвигая щеку. Пальцы у него на вкус горьковатые, отдают металлом и кожей от перчаток, и Данте послушно раскрывает рот шире, пропуская член глубже в глотку, низко стонет, и от вибрации горла Вергилию едва удается сдержать себя в руках. Данте медленно отстраняется и снова двигает головой вперед, помогая себе рукой, смотрит снизу вверх, не отрываясь – Верг также жадно обшаривает глазами его лицо, запоминая каждое выражение. Он сжимает пальцы на его затылке еще сильнее, больно оттягивая волосы, но Данте не против.

\- Данте, - еще раз повторяет его имя Вергилий, и голос у него сбивается, становится чуть ли не беспомощным.

Он открывает глаза.

 

\--

 

Данте уже даже не помнит, когда застрял в этой бездне, просто продолжает двигаться вперед почти на ощупь . Где-то вдалеке он видит силуэт – он мелькает на краю и исчезает, растворяется, как и все здесь.

Данте вспоминает ощущение голой кожи под ладонью, когда он прикасался там, где должно было быть сердце. Этот сон никогда не заканчивается иным, только пустотой под его пальцами.

Он поворачивается в ту сторону, где видел мелькнувший силуэт. Рука легко пульсирует, будто в ладони действительно бьется сердце. Данте делает шаг в пустоту – и просыпается.

 

\--

 

\- Ты упрямый, - говорит Вергилий и, отдышавшись, улыбается. – Мне нравится.

Данте лишь сильнее вжимает его в каменную стену, так, что он крепко ударяется затылком, и втискивает ему в подбородок ствол пистолета.

\- Давай без разговоров, - обрывает его он.

\- Тебе тоже нравится, - насмешливо говорит Вергилий.

Конечно ему нравится, и Данте бесится от того, что Верг опять попадает в точку. Еще бы ему не нравилось. Сказать по правде, он готов даже слушать его самовлюбленные лишенные смысла речи, лишь бы слышать его голос.

\- Нравится, когда с разговорами, да, Данте? – говорит Вергилий ему на самое ухо, и Данте хочется ему врезать. Или нажать на спусковой крючок пистолета.

Он знает все его слабые точки, знает, как он нуждается в контакте, прикосновении. Это же он раз за разом доводит Данте до того, что он цепляется ему за шею, захлебываясь в эмоциях и признаниях.

\- Да пошел ты, - вместо этого огрызается Данте, и Вергилий снова ухмыляется.

Данте чувствует, как прохладная ладонь проходится ему по бедру, потом животу, оглаживая, как ловкие пальцы расстегивают молнию на штанах и оборачиваются вокруг его члена. Верг двигает на пробу рукой пару раз, и Данте чувствует, как у него слабеют колени.

\- В следующий раз, - говорит Вергилий ему на ухо, двигая рукой быстрее. – Мне, наверное, придется заставить тебя просить.

Данте не находит в себе сил ответить.

 

\--

 

С него все началось, и им же все закончится. Это Данте знал всегда.

Альфа и Омега, начало и конец. Он всегда шел к этому.

Он приходит в ту же точку, откуда начинал движение. Самое начало бездны, карниз над пропастью. Вергилий уже ждет его там.

Данте видел это во сне уже бессчетное количество раз. Как он разводит руки и падает в пропасть – ни разу он не успевал добежать, чтобы удержать его.

Он не успевает и сейчас, только на этот раз он не тянет руку, чтобы поймать Вергилия.

Отталкивается от края и падает вместе с ним.


End file.
